Sina
by Meriu
Summary: O destino traça diversos caminhos para as pessoas, mas para algumas, todos os caminhos parecem levar a um mesmo fim. [Kakashi Oneshot][Versão 2.0 completa]


_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san.  
_Notas: _Spoilers dos capítulos 239 à 244 referentes ao Kakashi Gaiden. Darkfic. Boa leitura! o.ov

* * *

**_.:Sina:._**

Era mais uma tarde de verão em Konoha...

Tarde de verão...?

Na verdade, tudo mais se assemelhava à uma noite fria de outono.

As nuvens cobriam cada espaço do céu, impedindo a passagem da luz solar e deixando o ambiente com uma aparência enegrecida. O vento soprava, fazendo as árvores balançarem freneticamente em uma dança descompassada...morta. Por fim, as grossas gotas de chuva banhavam à tudo, dando o toque final àquele melancólico cenário.

Uma pessoa se encontrava parada em meio aquele caos natural, ignorando-o, como se não fosse nada.  
De fato, naquele momento, não era.

Os cabelos acinzentados caiam sobre a face, molhados. O olho negro fitava continuamente a grande pedra azulada.  
Por trás daquele olhar cansado, encontrava-se escondido toda uma tristeza, sofrimento e angústia que o dono dele parecia fadado a carregar.

Suspirou, resignado com a sua má sorte.

Soava até engraçado - e mórbido, mas ainda assim engraçado, - o modo como a vida era.

Fitou a pedra uma vez mais. Lembranças vinham à sua mente.

Primeiro, havia sido ele...

_Um corpo, deitado sobre o chão frio de madeira. Uma espada fincada. O líquido escarlate.  
Suicídio.  
Tudo por que ele havia preferido os companheiros à uma ordem. Tudo porque havia escolhido a vida no lugar da missão.  
Tudo porque...Ele havia quebrado uma regra.  
Aquele era o pagamento.  
- Otou-san... - murmurou, fitando o corpo com uma expressão fria._

Depois, ele...

_As lágrimas que haviam saído pelo olho esquerdo já haviam secado. Os ferimentos não pareciam mais doer. Agora, tudo o que lhe restava era a culpa existente em suas costas.  
Fechou os olhos, abrindo-os determinados em seguida.  
Se preocuparia com aquilo depois. Agora, o mais importava era proteger sua companheira de time, afinal, este havia sido o último desejo dele...  
"Obito...!" - pensou, com sofrimento, sacando a kunai que ganhara de seu sensei e preparando para deferir a concentração de chakra.  
O jutsu estava completo. O preço havia sido alto.  
A vida de um amigo estava perdida._

Então, ela...

_- Acho que me descuidei... - sorriso. O sorriso tão triste. Tão típico.  
- Não fale... - pedia, com o olhar sério, enquanto o médico ao seu lado tentava estancar o sangue que não parava de sair.  
- Dá...na mesma... - disse, em tom fraco - Meu destino...eu já posso vê-lo...  
- _NÃO FALE! _- exclamou, ordenando.  
A garota riu.  
- Sempre tão...sério...e...preocupado... - murmurou, fitando-o - Apesar daquilo que você me disse...apesar de saber o que você pensa...saiba eu fui muito feliz...por poder conhecê-lo...  
- Rin, pelo amor de Deus, não fale! - esclamou o rapaz com os olhos tentando esconder a tristeza que sentia.  
- Amor... - murmurou ela - É...acho que é...is... - os olhos se fecharam, lentamente.  
O rapaz abraçou o corpo sem vida da amiga.  
Nenhuma lágrima.  
Apenas aquele abraço e os olhos fortemente cerrados, em uma tentativa de conter o grito angustiado que teimava em tentar sair por seus lábios...Mais uma vez._

Logo foi ele...

_Lá estavam todos os ninjas da vila em cerimônia solene, homenageando o herói que morrera para salvar a todos da raposa Kyuubi: o quarto hokage.  
O rapaz fitava a foto, encarando-a com olhos frios.  
- Até você, sensei... - murmurou, depositando uma flor dentre as outras - Pelo visto, nosso time não existe mais. Agora, sou só eu... - sussurrou, dando as costas para o altar, de olhos fechados, perguntando-se internamente quantas vezes mais ele teria de encarar, silenciosamente, a dor de perder alguém querido._

E agora...

_O líquido escarlate manchava as ruas da, até pouco tempo, pacata vila.  
Corpos caiam inertes, empilhando-se aos poucos.  
Kunais, shurikens e tantas outras armas se chocavam, elevando ao ar o som ensurdecedor e estridente.  
Luzes azuladas, partiam dos chakras liberados.  
Seria um perfeito show...se ao mesmo tempo não fosse tão...pútrido.  
Da onde aquilo havia surgido? Um único nome:  
Orochimaru.  
Após perder aquele que seria sua grande façanha, o ápice de seu poder, seu maior e melhor recipiente...  
Bem, ali estava o resultado.  
Tudo porque _ele _voltara para sua terra natal. Não. Não que o culpado fosse _ele_, longe disso. Jamais o culparia porque, pelo menos, _ele _voltara, no entanto...  
Viu o corpo de seu oponente cair ao mesmo tempo que seus ouvidos apurados escutaram um grito preencher o ar.  
Aquele grito...  
- NÃO! - exclamou, correndo em direção de onde o barulho viera, tendo que, eventualmente parar para combater um inimigo.  
"Kuso...!" - pensava, internamente, cada vez que era obrigado a parar.  
Correu o máximo que pode...porém já era tarde...Novamente.  
Orochimaru ria divertido enquanto via, sua antiga presa segurar nos braços as figuras inertes de seu melhor amigo e seu grande amor.  
O olhar cansado fitou aquilo atônito, vendo lágrimas, tão sinceras e sofridas, caindo dos frios olhos ônix.  
O gelo que se quebrava.  
Um golpe quase o acertou em cheio, impedindo que visse o desenrolar.  
- Não deveria ficar tão distraído...Kakashi-san. - disse, com um sorriso sarcástico, o ninja médico (e traidor) de cabelos prateados.  
O jounnin fitou aquela figura com desdém, levantando-se. Mesmo claramente ferido, ele ainda assim ria daquela maneira?  
- Kabuto... - murmurou, encarando-o com o Sharingan já ativo.  
- Kukuku...vejo um tanto de ódio em seu olhar... - comentou, rindo - Por acaso ficou nervoso, pelo fato de eu ter assassinado sua pupila...?  
Um raio atravessou a mente do Ninja Copy. A figura à sua frente parecia se divertir com o desconcerto de Kakashi.  
O olho vermelho se transformou.  
Não teria piedade.  
Fitou novamente a cena.  
Não MESMO.  
Afastou-se, fazendo alguns selos com as mãos.  
Não erraria. Não agora.  
"Shot!"  
Sangue.  
Um braço que sumia.  
O olhar cínico se transforma em desespero.  
- O que...! - exclamou o rapaz, fitando Kakashi.  
Este possuía um olhar assassino, junto da mão direita que acumulava grande quantidade de chakra...branco.  
- Sayonara... - murmurou, antes de atravessar o oponente com sua técnica. A mesma técnica, porém com o diferencial de ser mais potente.  
A força que herdara do pai.  
Parou, virando-se para fitar o corpo sem vida, se certificando de que de fato era aquele ser.  
Era.  
Suspirou, aliviado.  
O alívio durou pouco.  
Barulho de pássaros. Mil para ser exato.  
Uma luz azul, que não vinha de si mesmo.  
O riso que se desfez. O outro que surgiu, vitorioso, mesmo com sangue correndo pelo canto dos lábios.  
Dois corpos que caiam simultaneamente.  
Um jounnin que sentia os joelhos cederem, sentindo-se fraco pela quinta vez em sua vida.  
"Jamais deixarei meus companheiros morrerem..."  
Os barulhos silenciaram-se. Tudo ficou escuro, com exceção dos três corpos caídos.  
Os três corpos...  
_  
Fechou o olho visível com força, franzindo o cenho. A expressão de pura dor.  
Chega  
Não queria mais lembrar das causas. No momento, a conseqüência era o que importava e esta, ali estava.

Morte.

Abriu o olho lentamente, fitando a pedra azulado com melancolia.  
- As pessoas enfrentam vários caminhos. O meu é um só... - murmurou, distraidamente para o vento.

Os dedos delgados passaram sobre os nomes na lápide azulada.

Suspirou mais uma vez. A água trazida pela chuva impregnavam o rosto oculto, como se chorasse por ele.

_Um shinobi jamais deve demonstrar seus sentimentos._

Virou-se, deixando o lugar e os três nomes para trás.

_Haruno Sakura  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Uzumaki Naruto_

Esta era sua sina. Este era seu destino imutável.

Cada conquista, uma perda. Cada perda, uma dor.

Não havia um ciclo, havia um único caminho.

_Solidão._

* * *

_Notas da Autora:_

Olá minna...

Bem, não tenho grandes explicações, só sei que muita gente ficará indignada comigo... n.n' Sendo assim, antes que isso aconteça, exija alguma explicação via review e eu responderei via e-mail.

Só digo que não, eu não odeio o Kakashi, muito pelo contrário, este é o personagem que eu mais amo do anime. o.ov

Ah, e peço desculpas por ter sido uma serial killer... u.u'

(add) Thanks à Yullie que me fez perceber a troca de arquivos...o.ov

_Meriu (Jan.06)_


End file.
